


Of Greeks and Gods

by LeftSponge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, First Time, Greek god au, I Blame Assassins Creed, M/M, Nipple Play, Only Dante and Vergil are related, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Sacrifice Nero AU, Smut, V is not Vergil, Vergil Tail Propaganda, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftSponge/pseuds/LeftSponge
Summary: Dante was agitated, and that was a rare thing. Being the god of beauty, desire, fertility, etc. He didn't have it bad, not really. His domain was full of fun times, coasting through life without a care in the world, just the way he liked it. When his followers step out of line and begin sacrificing humans to win his favor and blessings, he has no choice but to use divine intervention to steer them back on course. What starts as a simple rescue mission turns into more then the god bargained for, and he learns that falling in love with humans is a bit easier then he could have guessed.





	1. If the Heavens ever did speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I honestly had to stop everything I was working on to write this cause my thought process is insufferable but anywho! I blame Assassins Creed Odyssey, and the Fate of Atlantis DLC for Greek god DMC crew so thank you Ubisoft for this hell!

Dante was agitated, and that was a rare thing. Being the God of beauty, desire, fertility, etc. He didn't have it bad, not really. He wasn't the God of the dead, or warfare. His domain was full of fun times, coasting through life without a care in the world, just the way he liked it.

But _this_ time of year was different, and the others knew that all too well. 

This was the time of year; almost everyone in the Greek world decided to try and conceive children. Why they chose spring specifically, he would never know, and he wasn't alone with his discomfort this time of year. Kyrie, bless her pure heart, had to deal with her own fair share of stupidity from the humans in spring. 

It wasn't so much the fact that they were trying to conceive that was the problem, Dante had no quarrel with that. Hell, it was in his job description! It was the lengths in which they would go to conceive that was his problem. Death happened all the time, but ritual sacrifice, especially of the human variety, spiked around this time. 

Though not often it did happen in smaller communities, ones that had a more religious fanatic way of life and Dante despised it. 

The idea left a bad taste in his mouth. 

That particular morning went by in a blur for Dante. Lady and Trish had tried their best to console their friend but didn't exactly know the best way to go about it. Even after thousands of years, Dante being in a bad mood was a phenomenon none of the other gods could handle, not even his twin brother. 

Dante did his best to avoid the others, opting instead to sulk outside and try his best to relax, but It was only a matter of time before his peaceful suffering was interrupted.

"Dante." 

The familiar voice echoed from behind, causing him to stiffen and shoot upright on the chaise, his shoulders tense in obvious discomfort. 

"Hey Verge," He said, not even bothering to spare a glance at his older twin.

Vergil let out a soft hum in annoyance, making his wait to sit next to Dante, his long, dragonesque tail shifting to the side so he could sit comfortably. "Brother, if it bothers you so, why not take action?" 

Dante scoffed and gave his twin a side-eye, taking in the others typically glum expression. This was probably the worst person that could have came to cheer Dante up, If cheer was even a thing his brother was capable of.

"You know I've tried, I've sent their oracles messages, Hades! I've sent down small disasters they don't listen. Besides, isn't balance your sort of thing?" 

"Have you tried going down there, making some big commotion?" Vergil huffed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms, choosing instead to ignore his brother's comment rather than dignify it with a response. 

Dante gave his brother a puzzled look, the gears slowly turning in his head as the revelation hit him. 

Vergil couldn't help the exasperated sigh that left his lips, fixing his brother with a look that screamed I'm six seconds away from hitting you.' 

"You're honestly impossible. They are your followers; you must keep them in line and take responsibility. Even the God of debauchery-"

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Dante shot back, giving his brother a smirk. 

"I'm sorry, Fertility," Vergil muttered, his tone sarcastic and mocking. "Has to put his foot down, you can't let them just run amok un-supervised, makes my job harder." A slight smile tugged at the elder twins’ lips. 

"Now get on it, If I have one more soul come to me saying they’re there because of your followers, I am personally going to beat you." 

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Dante huffed; his eyes trained at the ground, not bothering to look at the other. 

Vergil let out an agitated sigh, standing from the chaise and adjusting his blue tunic, brushing it off meticulously as if it suddenly got covered in dirt the five total seconds he spent sitting next to Dante. 

"Thank you..." The words seemingly stunned the elder, and he gawked down at Dante like he had just grown a second head. After a long moment, Dante raised his head, looking up at Vergil with a hint of determination in his eye's.

"Of course, someone has to be here to pull you from your thoughts, and a frown has no place on your idiotic face, brother." A slight smile spread across his lips as he looked over his shoulder at Dante

"You might do soon to find yourself a bride, maybe then I could have some help with your hopelessness," he muttered, his tail flicking almost dangerously from side to side. 

Dante let out a huff, giving his brother a slight glare before his lips turned up in his usual cocky grin, again with the brides? 

"You get yourself a pretty poet, and suddenly you're telling everyone to find love when I distinctly remember when Trish and Lady got together, you couldn't stand it." 

Vergil rolled his eyes at his brother's jab. "It's because V and I are much more private with our intimacy; those two would sooner fuck on the table then take the time to find a bed." 

Dante shrugged 

"Nothing wrong with a little table sex." 

Vergil shot Dante a glare, his tail continuing to swish side to side before cracking hard against Dante's back, instantly drawing a loud yelp from Dante, his back stiffening as pain shot up his spine. 

"Yowch!" Dante Hollard, quickly standing and rubbing the skin on his bare back the best he could. "What was that for?"

Vergil shrugged, walking towards the garden adjacent to the outdoor lounging area of the palace ."Incentive." Not bothering to look behind him to see if Dante was following, he began to walk away. 

A sigh escaped Dante's lips, watching his brothers back idly, flipping him off for good measure.

"Dante!"

"Alright, alright! hold your loincloth!"

The two passed pillar after pillar as a soft breeze blew in from the surrounding garden, descending a small set of stairs that connected to a cobblestone path to reach their current destination.

They entered the large courtyard, the faint smell of flowers filled their senses, the palace having some of the most beautiful gardens considering kyrie tended to them in her free time, Perks of being the goddess of spring. 

A short walk later, the two approached a large pool nestled beneath a shady tree. The water crystal clear, and the surface reflecting just as well as any mirror. 

Dante lazily waved his hand over the pool as he passed, an image of Greece's landscape below forming in the ripples of the water before they stilled. Vergil coming to stand next to him; his arms held behind his back, peeking curiously over his brother's shoulder, tail swishing lazily.

Dante was almost 99% certain Vergil was actually a cat.

"Now, let's see what these crazies are up to." Dante said, peering in with Vergil following his gaze, furrowing his brow as he watched Dante wiggle his fingers a bit. 

It took him a moment before Dante was finally able to zero in on his followers explicitly, his vision switching from temple to temple, village to village as he tried to see if anything unsavory was happening in his name.

It didn't take long before a small, religious village known as Fortuna caught his attention, and Dante couldn't help the sigh that left his lips. 

"Ah, yes, my favorite place," Vergil said sarcastically, and Dante rolled his eyes. 

Fortuna was notorious for its mistreatment of its villagers and especially outsiders in the name of the gods. Their punishments cruel against those who would disturb their way of life. 

"Looks like they have found other ways to make us uncomfortable," Vergil muttered.

Dante rolled his eyes, turning his gaze to the large temple in the center of the village. 

It was undeniable this was the most important building in town to these people, seemingly the most well-kept out of the bunch. Outside life of the villagers went on, as usual, it was only when Dante waved his hand and peeled back the layers did, he see what was going on. Inside the temple, he could clearly see a man standing in front of a marble altar, preaching about the blessing they would receive for their sacrifice. 

It only made Dante's stomach churn. 

In front of the marble slab sat a man on his knees. Gold chains bound his hands and feet; his body completely naked as he struggled against his bonds. 

"let me go, you freaks!" The man Hollard, fire in his eyes as baby blues glared at the men around him. His shortly cropped, silver hair was disheveled and damp with sweat, signaling he had been struggling for hours. 

"This isn't going to solve anything! I have done nothing wrong!" 

One of the priests grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. 

"It is not that you have done anything wrong outsider; our women are having difficulties bearing children. we need to appease the great God Dante, and you are the key to that." Another priest brought out a small bowl filled with a light pink liquid, carrying it towards 

"Maybe it's because your crusty asses can't get it up enough to get your women pregnant!" 

The man tried to jerk his head away, but the priest kept his grip as the second brought the bowl to his lips. "Drink, or I will slit your throat here, and now, boy!" the priest that held him shouted in his face. 

If looks could kill that priest would be dead and well on his way to Hades by now with the way the naked man glared up into his eyes. After a brief moment, the priest began pouring the drink down the youngers throat. 

The second tilted the bowl up, the liquid pouring into the man's mouth. 

He sputtered but drank, a few drops spilling down his chin. "It's disgusting!" he coughed in between swallows; his eye's squeezing closed as he did his best to not gag on the foul liquid.

"An aphrodisiac, and a powerful one at that," Vergil commented, watching the scene with mild curiosity. "It acts as a poison if not properly traveling through the body. I'm assuming they want to make him aroused before they sacrifice him to you." 

The younger twin only nodded, unable to tear his gaze from the scene before him as the feelings of guilt settled deep within his gut. 

This kid looked to be in his twenties; he seemed spry and fierce, probably destined to become another legend in Greece's eyes if given the opportunity but here he was, bound on his knees, and hopped up on some weird sex drink. 

All in the name of _Dante._

"How exactly do I get it out of him?" Dante asked for his eye's narrowing at the priests that held him. 

"This particular one puts a human in a similar state as a bitch in heat, so I'm sure you can get creative," Came Vergil's matter of fact response. "If your planning on saving him, you better make haste, the aphrodisiac begins working very quickly." He added, his eye's drifting from the scene to the angry look on his twin's face.

Dante nodded, his jaw set, and his teeth clenched tightly. He turned to give his brother a determined look, that brought a slight smile to Vergil's face. "Make sure my room is set up with everything I'll need, you know more about this then I do." 

Vergil gave him a short wave of his hand as a response, signaling for him to hurry up. 

Dante turned back towards the pool, watching as they dragged the man, who was now shaking, up onto the marble altar. He still struggled despite his quickly deteriorating mental state, jerking his limbs the best he could to try and escape. 

"Let me go!" came his shaky voice, made hoarse from seemingly days of yelling. 

Dante let a growl escape his lips, the priests all beginning to recite some prayer to the gods, ignoring the kid's demands. With a snap of his fingers, Dante was gone, leaving Vergil alone at the pool. He gave one last look at the bound human; a knowing look spread across his features. 

"A bride may, in fact, be in your future after all Dante." with a wave of his hand the water rippled the image disrupting with it, turning back to its normal surface before Vergil left to begin preparations for the human's arrival. 

Dante appeared at the front doors of the temple, giving a brief look around to ensure his sudden appearance had gone unnoticed. Thankfully the villagers all seemed preoccupied as they watched guards chase a man wearing spartan armor across the rooftops of nearby houses. 

The man in question was screaming that his name was Alexios and that he had "No sneaky bones in his body." Dante made a mental note to keep an eye out for his feats in the near future before turning back towards that large red doors. 

He could hear the priests as they recited their prayers and their intentions with the man accompanied by the screams and the now cries? Of the bound human inside. 

Dante placed both hands on the red doors, giving them a hard shove. The sound of wood cracking signaling to him that he was breaking the wood slab keeping the doors locked. The doors gave way with ease, slamming open and eliciting gasps from the priests inside. Dante wasted no time walking inside, making the doors slam closed behind him to maintain some discretion. 

"What is the meaning of this!?" The priest standing over the boy yelled, his voice reverberating through the temple. The others eye's locked onto Dante as he crossed the length of the temple. 

"You wouldn't stop saying my name, so here I am," Came Dante's reply, his voice cocky and calm despite the amount of anger inside him. As if to show another display of his power, he held his hand out, his large orange and black sword appearing in a burst of sparks. 

The boy on the altar went wide-eyed his body continuing to shake his breaths labored. 

"My lord..." One of the priest's whimpered and they were all on the knees, crawling across the floor to bow at Dante's feet. The lead priest rounded the altar on his hands and knees, joining the others.

Fuck this is going to be easy.

"On your feet." He said, and the four priests looked at each other in shock before standing. Dante looked at each of them individually, his eye's landing on the youngest of the bunch, seemingly no older than the kid bound to the table. 

"You." 

He gestures at him with his sword, giving the poor kid who's probably just following orders the scare of his life. At this point Dante didn't care all that much, he should have thought more about the types of orders he was following. He at least must have had some sort of a choice, unlike the kid. 

"Over there."

He pointed towards the wall to the right, signaling for him to stand there. The priest quickly obliged, nearly tripping over his tunic as he did so, crawling the rest of the way on his hands and knees. 

"Now for the rest of you, where do you get off on claiming sacrifices in my name?" 

The main priest struggled to find the right words, and Dante was quickly losing his patience. "We need your blessing my lord... our people they need you. This outsider’s life is meaningless compared to-"

The priest was quickly cut off, literally — his words halting as the blade sliced through flesh, sending his head rolling on the floor. A loud thud filling the stunned silence in the room as his body fell next to the discarded head, the sound only adding to the tension. 

The priest's blood splattered across Dante's face; his icy blue eye's landing on the next priest in line, the one who threatened to slit the boy's throat. The others gasped, their mouths opening and closing as if looking for some way to verbally describe what had just happened. 

"Now that I've got your attention." With Dante's tone dark and warning, he rested his free hand on the priest's shoulder, his finger digging into the human's flesh, causing him to let out a pained cry. 

"Remind me what you said to him?" He gestured towards the bound, now absolutely silent boy on the table for emphasis. The priest's gaze followed the length of Dante's sword, his face going pale when he looked back at the boy on the altar. Weather he saw the error of his ways upon looking at him or fully realizing the gravity of just how pissed Dante was didn't matter. His fate was already decided for him. When his head slowly turned back to look at Dante he spoke, fumbling over his words with tears welling up in his eye's. 

"Drink.... o-or I will slit... your t-throat here, and now...." He stammered. 

A faint smile spread across Dante's lips, how absolutely disgusting this man was; it made Dante sick to his stomach just being in his presence. 

With a flick of his wrist and slash of his sword, he made quick work of the priest — the man's head coming clean off in similar fashion the first.

The third in line tried to run, the keyword "tried" but Dante was quicker and sent the one who forced the liquid into the boy's mouth to Hades in one swift swing of his arm. 

Once he finished, his eye's fell onto the now cowering priest against the wall, tears streaming down his face as he pleaded for his life. 

"Don't worry; you're too important to die," Fixing the human with a look that dared him to run he reached out, dragging the man to his feet by his hair. "Your job is to make sure you tell people what the god of fertility does to those who use his name for filth such as this." 

He tosses the priest onto the floor in the direction of the door without another word, the kid falling onto the ground and skidding against the floor, fighting to scramble to his feet before he even stopped skidding. Dante followed him with his eyes, making sure to watch as the terrified man quickly ran out of the temple. 

Once the young priest was out of sight Dante wiped the blood off his face with his hand, his sword disappearing with a quick flick of his wrist, casting a brief look at the bodies with a glare, crossing the room to slam the large doors shut once more. He thought about their deaths briefly, hoping that this wasn't going to add to his lists of regrets.

No, they deserved what they got; it was more then what they were going to give that boy anyway.

A small whimper was what dragged him from his thoughts, his gaze going from the lifeless bodies to the shivering form on the altar. The boy was staring at him, the blue in his eyes almost completely lost with just how wide his pupils were. His mouth hung open as soft pants escaped his mouth. He gazed at Dante with a look of fear and something else, his teeth catching his bottom lip to stifle his sounds once he realized Dante's attention was on him. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, and neither are they, not anymore," Dante said, raising his hands showing the boy his palms as if to prove his point. Taking a few slow steps, he approached, stopping briefly to give him a concerned look "Is it okay if I come closer?" 

The boy stared at Dante for a long time, squirming slightly against his restraints. "As long as this isn't part of this fucked up ritual." Came the boy, his voice shaky and hesitant but still trying to act tough in the face of fear. 

_Cute_

Dante chose not to look a gift horse in the mouth and wasted no time closing the gap between them, gently reaching his hand out, he rested it against one of the boys bruised arms, trailing his hand down towards the gold shackles that bound him. 

The youngers first instinct being to jerk his body away and let out a weak noise in protest. Dante only shushed him, running his hands soothingly against his arm. 

"Don't worry. I got you, kid, just want to help you out of these." 

The man gave a hesitant nod, even leaning a bit into the elder's touch. "Nero, that's my name." It earned him a smile from Dante, and the kid even blushed. 

_Cute!_

At least he hadn't terrified the kid to bad. Dante got easily carried away, especially when he was pissed off, he had to have at least a few like traits with his brother, they were twins after all.

"Nero" 

He mumbled softly, testing the name on his lips only to decide very quickly he liked it. Hades, he'd known the kid for less than a minute and already decided he liked several things about him. In a weird sort of way, Nero reminded him of himself. 

"Are you really-?" Nero paused, keeping a close eye on Dante's hand, watching him make quick work of the shackles. 

"A god?" Dante replied, feeling as the other's body shiver beneath him, a sign that the drug was quickly taking effect. 

Nero gave a stiff nod. His cheeks flushed as the heat flooding his body made it increasingly hard to think. 

"Yeah, something like that, names Dante, and I don't exactly want human sacrifice to be associated with it. I'm sorry about all this." His eyes traveling up the youngers nude form, making a mental note of how he was muscular and lean, but also slightly curvy in all the right places before locking eyes with him. 

Dante, stop thinking with the wrong head.

"S'not your fault." Nero slurred, feeling the heat in his belly rise as Dante's met his own. He could feel his cock slowly begin to stir at the light touches of the other man as he worked off his restraints. 

"Dante... what is wrong with me... I feel..." 

He used one of his now free hands to touch his chest and stomach, making sure the heat he was feeling was, in fact, real and not just in his head. "They drugged you, a powerful aphrodisiac," Dante said, his hands making quick work of the shackles around his legs just as they did with the ones that were holding Nero's arms. 

Nero furrowed his brows, hearing the clanging of the restraints as Dante tossed them onto the floor. The sounds of the heavy chains hitting the floor echoing throughout the whole temple. 

"It will kill you if we don't let it run its course through your body."

"How are we gonna-" Nero trailed off, his head lolling to the side as another wave of heat surged through his body, settling low in his belly and causing him to tremble. 

"That's something I want to talk about while you're still here with me. The easiest way I can think of that your body will cooperate with is well, sex?" 

Nero wanted to shoot up off the altar, wanted to fix this God with the same look he was giving those priests and tell him to climb back up his fancy mountain and fuck off, it was plainly obvious to Dante, but he found he couldn't. His body felt heavy, his mouth felt dry, and those icy blue, almost otherworldly eyes held his gaze and ignited the flames of desire deep within him. It had to be the drug; it had to, right? 

Nero felt his cheeks get warm, and he let out a shaky sigh, his hand gently rubbing up and down his torso as if to soothe away the strange feelings ailing his entire body. "Isn't there another way?" 

Dante let a soft laugh escape his lips; his eye's looking down and watching Nero's hands slide against his pale, damp skin. 

"If you feel up to kneeling in front of a bucket and purging your system for hours on end then be my guest but-" His eyes trailed down to Nero's cock, it twitched under his gaze, and the first beads of pre-cum slipped from the tip. 

"I don't think you're going to get very far with that." 

Nero followed Dante's gaze and couldn't help the shaky moan that left his lips, his face flushing red with embarrassment. "I've never... Not with anyone..." His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke.

Dante gently touched Nero's arm, resuming his gentle strokes, hoping to quell some of the boy’s fear after this already traumatic experience. He did his best to speak softly, offering the human a reassuring smile. "It's all right. I would take real good care of you; I want to help." 

Nero stared up at the God, desire and need bubbling beneath his heated flesh as he nodded softly. "Please... I trust you, just please." 

Dante leaned in close before speaking again. "Please what Nero, I need to hear it." 

Nero let out a frustrated groan, bucking his hips off the altar as if he would magically get friction for his aching member. "Please fuck me, make this stop. Please-" He whined, staring up at Dante with tears in his eye's his head filling with a dull haze making him feel drunk off his own need.

Dante nodded, with a response like that how could Dante not give him what he wanted? One hand reaching down to gently cup Nero's face while the other took Nero's hand. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze before leaning in and capturing the other's lips in a heated kiss. 

Nero moaned, needy and breathless against his lips, the youngers finger interlocking with Dante's as he leaned into the God's palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn to come in the next chapter! 
> 
> And for anyone wondering their (LOOSELY) based on these Gods:  
> Vergil= Hades (With a bit of Nemesis in there for flavor)  
> Dante= A Chimera of Adonis/Dionysus/and Aphrodite  
> Trish= Athena  
> Lady= Artemis  
> Kyrie= Persephone  
> V= Apollo  
> Nico= Hermes/Hephaestus
> 
> I need Danero Friends Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Day62481825) & on [Tumblr](https://atomicsponges.tumblr.com/)


	2. Take Me to Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKL! After a million years I finally have an update! I was preparing/on vacation these last few weeks so I haven't had the proper time to sit down and crank out my chapters.  
> Enjoy the porn!

Nero's tongue slid clumsily against Dante's, a side effect of the drug and his own inexperience. Regardless he moaned into the kiss, reveling in the feeling of the elder's skilled tongue exploring his mouth. Dante's hands roamed across the human's heated flesh, eliciting shivers and needy whines from the man beneath him. Calloused hands took hold of the younger’s hips, pulling him further down the altar, never once breaking their kiss. With Nero's legs resting on either side of his own, Dante's hands slid from his hips to his thighs, fingertips ghosting against smooth flesh.

Nero's muffled whimpers only spurred him on as the God gently squeezed and groped at the meat of his thighs. Dante broke their kiss, Nero whining from the loss of contact only to let out a soft cry as Dante kissed his way down to his lover's neck. "Hurry up!" The human whined, shuddering as teeth grazed against his skin. 

Dante chuckled, his breath causing a soft shiver to run down Nero's body. "I'm working on it. Your so impatient, huh, kid?" Dante said, delivering a hard nip to the human's skin. Nero let out a frustrated groan, his hip bucking up as he felt fingers brush against the area around his cock. "Besides, it's your first time, that means something to you humans. I want to make it memorable." 

A sigh escaped his lips when Dante's fingers finally made contact with his aching length. "So be a good boy and let me take care of you..." Nero felt his cheeks flush at his comment, tilting his head to the side to give the God more access to his neck. His feeble attempt to signal his submission. "F-fine... Just please..." He whimpered, bucking up once more in hope Dante would understand just how much he needed to be touched.

Dante wasted no more time and began pumping the youngers cock, his mouth trailing from Nero's neck to his collar bone and continuing downward across his toned chest. Nero bucked his hips in time with Dante's hand and arched his back as the God's warm mouth made contact with one of his nipples. 

"Fuck..." Nero groaned, Dante’s teeth grazing against the sensitive bud only for his slick tongue to encircle the area. Nero couldn't help the noises that escaped his lips as he took pleasure in the God's touches. 

It didn't take long before the elder switched sides, making sure the other nub received the same amount of attention as the first. He would be lying if he said the noises, he was receiving from Nero were a bonus for his efforts. Everything about Nero from his sounds to the way his body reacted under his touch was perfect in the God's eye's, far better than any other that came before. 

When Dante finally felt satisfied with his work, he released the abused nipple from between his teeth and continued downward, making sure to leave a trail of hickeys across the youngers toned chest and stomach. 

"Dante... please..." Nero whimpers, his half-lidded eye's looking down and meeting Dante's. "What is it, kid?" Dante asked, ceasing the movements of his hand as he ran his thumb across the head of Nero's cock, smearing pre-cum around as he went. Nero bit his lip, exhaling through his nose as the God looked up at him with a smirk, his eyebrow arched up. "I want to cum..." 

Nero's eye flicked between Dante's lips and the hand on his length. Dante easily figured what Nero was getting at and gave him exactly what he wanted. "Way ahead of you," Dante said, dipping his head down, his tongue sliding across the tip before engulfing Nero's length in one go. Nero let out a gasp, his shaky hands finding their way to the God's hair and gently tangling in. "Dante...Fuck" Nero said in a breathless moan.

Nero's eyes fluttered closed, and he let out a whine, his voice laced with need feeling the warmth of Dante's mouth around his length. Dante's tongue slid along his shaft with each rise and fall of his head. Nero's breath came out shaky and uneven with each moan and sigh that escaped his lips. Dante kept up his steady pace, occasionally taking the other's cock out of his mouth to tease the head with his tongue, reveling in the sounds the human beneath him made.

Nero bucked up into Dante's mouth his need growing as he felt heat pool in his abdomen, to his surprise, Dante didn't seem phased by his needy thrusts. The God simply continued working his cock with his warm mouth and skilled tongue, helping him find his release just like Nero had asked. 

It didn't take long before Nero's hips were thrusting sporadically into the gods mouth the human's moans filling the temple as he cried out Dante's name. Dante took Nero's thrusts into his mouth with ease, letting the younger clumsily fuck up into his mouth to find his release. With one final thrust, Nero screwed his eyes shut, his body going rigid and arching up off the marble altar. A strangled cry escaped Nero's lips, as he released into Dante’s mouth. “S-sor..” He stammered, his cock twitching as hot bursts filled the god's mouth, to his surprise Dante seemed to swallow every drop. 

Nero's head fell back against the altar with a slight thud, his breath coming out in short huffs as the heat in his body slowly got more comfortable to manage. He untangled his fingers from Dante's hair and peeked open an eye to look down at Dante as he slid up off Nero's cock. 

The God licked his lips, staring down at Nero with a smirk, taking in the sight beneath him. "Spitters are quitters” He chuckled. “Now that you're all relaxed, we can keep going, and it should make the next part much easier." Nero only blinked up at him, giving him a slightly confused look as he watched the God slip two fingers into his mouth. He felt Dante's other hand spread his legs wider and Nero let him with no resistance. 

Nero watched in fascination at the way Dante's tongue coated the digits with a generous amount of saliva before being pulled away, his cock twitching slightly with interest. Nero looked back down between his own legs, and sure enough, his cock was still standing at full attention. He reached down, letting his shaky fingers gently wrap around his shaft and giving it a few experimental pumps. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and he bit his lip, fully aware of the God's icy blue stare on him. 

"It's probably not going down until we get the drug out of your body," Dante said, watching as Nero's hands slowly worked his shaft a bit more before pulling away. It sent a shiver straight to his own neglected cock, but he chose to ignore it, opting instead to remove his clothing. "Sadly we don't have any oil nearby, and I don't exactly feel like leaving you here until I find some, so I'll work with what I got," Dante said, as he slipped out of his loincloth and his eye's looked back to Nero.

Nero couldn't help but gawk at the God as he disrobed, his body head to toe was amazing to look at, and the human couldn't help but think he wouldn't mind exploring every inch of it if given a chance. His gaze stayed trained on Dante's hips as he removed his loincloth, the God's hard cock springing from its confines. Nero wasn't small by any means, but Dante's was obviously bigger. 

Dante gave the younger a smirk as he got situated comfortably between Nero's legs. "Ya know you’re not bad to look at yourself." Dante teased, easily picking up on the youngers gawking. Nero couldn't help but blush, tearing his gaze away. "Shut up." He muttered; his words shaky as he still tried to catch his breath. "How the hell is that monster even going to fit?" He asked as Dante leaned forward, gently taking Nero's chin in his hand and turning the humans face back to look at him.

"I said, let me take care of you, didn't I? let me worry about that, you just sit back and stay all nice and relaxed for me." Something about the look in Dante's eye's and the soft tone of his voice helped soothe away his worries. Nero only nodded, and this time he was the one to lean forward and gently press his lips against Dante's. 

Dante easily deepened the kiss, the soft, needy whimpers against his lips, spurring him on. Slowly Dante brought one of his slicked-up fingers to Nero's hole, gently circling the entrance to get Nero used to the feeling. Nero let out a surprised noise, his body tensing up briefly. The human wrapped his arms around Dante's neck, holding onto him for some purchase but didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled Dante close, doing his best to let his body relax into the God's touch. Dante took this as a good sign and continued onward.

A soft, gold light began emitting from the fingers between Nero's legs. A gentle warmth radiated from the God's finger as it slowly slipped past the tight ring of muscle and into Nero's entrance. Nero braced himself for the pain his eyes screwing shut as the digit fully sheathed itself inside his heat, but it never came, the intrusion felt awkward sure, but that was it. Nero broke the kiss and stared down, in between their bodies, the god giving Nero a knowing smile before pressing a few kisses to the human's jaw as he slowly worked the digit in and out of Nero. "Magic fingers, baby," He said, amusement evident in his voice.

He peppered the youngers jaw with kisses as his finger continued to slide in and out of him. Nero couldn’t help the soft whine that escaped his lips as the god experimentally wiggled it around, curling it inside him. “How’s it feel kid?” He asked, looking at Nero’s face for any sign of pain. Nero met his gaze, his pupils slowly dilating once more, engulfing his iris’s. A shaky sigh slipping past his lips. “It’s weird…” he mumbled, clenching and unclenching his walls around the intrusion. “B-but it’s not bad, j-just different.” Dante nodded, leaning in and capturing Nero’s lips in a languid kiss, gently pumping the finger in and out, met with less resistance each time he pushed it back in. 

Nero let out soft whines against Dante’s mouth, feeling like putty in the god’s hands. It wasn’t long before Nero was practically begging for more, the full force of the drug quickly taking over the human again. he writhed beneath the god, switching between rocking against his fingers and bucking up against him for more friction. Dante slid a second inside, continuing to pump them in and out, occasionally pausing to scissor his entrance to make more room. 

“Does it always feel like this?” Nero mumbled, his head thrown back against the marble altar, and hands tangled into Dante’s hair. Dante let out a soft hum against Nero’s skin before delivering a hard nip to the human’s neck. “It gets easier the more you do it, just takes time, practice and the right person-“ He was cut off by the loud moan that tore itself from Nero’s throat, his walls clenching down hard, as he saw stars “Found it” Dante grinned. Nero looked up at Dante, pupils blown wide and mouth hanging open. “W-wha?” 

The human looked down in between them as if he was going to figure out what Dante just did inside him. Dante simply found the spot once more, pressing up against Nero’s prostate a few more times each one earning another loud whine and shudder. “Feels good doesn’t it?” He asked. Nero nodded quickly “P-please, again, m-more…” Nero moaned. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll have a lot more soon,” Dante said, pressing the third finger in to join the others.

Dante made quick work of the rest of Nero’s preparation, making sure Nero was stretched open enough to accommodate him without getting hurt. Nero was no more than a writhing mess of demands and pleas beneath him holding Dante close, the feeling of the god against him only adding to the pleasure. “Dante… p-please, I need…”

“What do you need kid, gotta use those pretty words for me,” Dante said, kissing Nero deeply as thick fingers pumped in and out of the human. They broke the kiss and baby blue eyes stared up at Dante, “I need you inside me, please! Need you so bad!”  
As if he’d said the magic words thick fingers slipped out of Nero leaving the human whimpering at the loss of contact. He looked up at Dante, his eyes glazed over and blinking with slight confusion as Dante pulled out of Nero’s arms. Nero's eyes went wide with realization as Dante spat into his hand, taking his thick cock in hand and slicking it up with saliva. “Does it glow too?” Nero slurred, his quip losing momentum in his drugged state. Dante laughed, giving himself a few pumps watching as Nero’s eye’s following the movement of his hand. 

“No, but I’ll make you see stars” He purred. If Nero was in any other state, he would have rolled his eyes but instead, Dante’s promise sent a shiver straight to his cock. He spread his legs wider, his hands clumsily gripping his thighs from underneath, as an open invitation for the god. “Just shut up…” his head, lolled to the side as he bit his lip, gazing sideways at Dante. “Everything fuzzy and fuck I need you…” He whimpered. Dante gave the human a smirk, one of his hands replacing Nero’s, the other gripping the base of his cock, slowly moving himself into position. “I’ve got you, baby.” He whispered, the tip of his length gently probing against the tight ring of muscle of Nero’s entrance. “Gonna make you feel really good~” 

Nero whined feeling as the gods cock slowly pressed itself into his heat, inch by inch. He felt as his entrance stretched open to accommodate the god's massive cock, a slew of whimpers and whines slipping past his lips. “So big, full…” He whined; his eye’s squeezing shut. Dante leaned forward; soft groans escaped his mouth as he continued to slowly slip inside. He murmured soft praises against Nero’s skin, pressing gentle kisses against the human’s neck. 

Dante took his time fully sheathing himself inside Nero, the spasms and quivering of his walls pulling his cock deeper and deeper into his heat filling Nero to the brim once his entire length was inside. Nero’s eyes stayed closed, his breaths coming out shaky and uneven getting used to the intrusion but thanks to the drug it didn’t take long for the feelings of pain and discomfort to give way to aching need and pleasure. 

Nero knew it was almost impossible but could swear that if he looked down, he would be able to see the bulge of Dante’s length protruding from his stomach, the absurd idea made his cock twitch with excitement. Letting out a whimper he wrapped his legs around Dante’s waist, gently nudging him with his heel as he writhed beneath him. “M-move…” He whispered. 

“Don’t gotta tell me twice kid…” Dante replied, pulling his face away from Nero’s neck planting a chaste kiss to Nero’s lips before slowly sliding his cock in and out of his heat, the two of them letting out a groan at the feeling. The pace started out slow and gentle, Dante taking the time and making sure Nero was used to his cock, but Nero had other plans and was very vocal when he was ready for more, his whines of need echoing through the temple. "I don't want to hurt you, kid." He said, letting out a soft laugh.

Dante had to force himself at first to not give in to Nero pleas and fuck the kid in half right there and then. But Dante was adamant to not cut corners. Dante briefly wondered if he and Nero having sex here qualified as a “Blessing”, But his train of thought was quickly thrown out as he slowly continued to up the pace, the drug aiding in moving things along quickly and sure enough, it wasn’t long before he was able to catch up with Nero’s need and also make sure he wasn’t going to hurt him. 

Nero was quickly demanding more, their pace quickly increasing, Dante's hips eventually thrusting harder than he ever thought a virgin could take, especially a man taking his first dick. He could tell Nero was strong and he admired the kind of fire he had even without the drug running through his veins, the kid could probably still take him like a champ. The drug only added to this, turning Nero into a writhing ball of spitfire and, pure need. This observation was easily backed up by Nero’s drug-induced mind not being able to say anything other than fuck, more, and Dante’s name the rest was just incoherent babbles and moans that tore from Nero’s mouth as his head was thrown back in ecstasy. 

Dante’s hands had since moved back to Nero’s thighs, peeling his legs from around his waist much to Nero’s displeasure. The human’s agitation only lasting a short time before calloused hands practically bent him in half, fucking into him hard, just like Nero wanted. Nero’s fingers snaked their way around his length, pumping his shaft in time with Dante’s thrusts, the sound of slapping filling the temple only spurring him on more. With a few quick pumps, Nero was spilling his seed once more, this time onto his and Dante’s stomach, indulging in his second orgasm. 

Dante groaned, feeling Nero clench down around his cock as Nero shook beneath him, his mouth hanging open slightly, but after a brief look, sure enough, Nero’s erection still stood proud. Nero whimpered, his cock sensitive, but the joint feeling of his Hand and Dante’s thrusts spurred him on. He continued his stroking, releasing a strangled cry "too much… but need it so bad.” The human babbled.

“You're getting overstimulated.” Dante paused, gritting his teeth as he felt him continue to clench around him during the aftershocks of his second orgasm. “B-but you're doing so good, just a bit more and you can rest.” Nero nodded quickly, his head swirling with a dull fog as he kept stroking himself clumsily along with Dante’s thrust’s, using his own cum as lube so he wouldn’t rub himself raw. 

Another orgasm later Nero was on his knees, his face against the altar and his hips trapped in Dante’s firm grip. His arms were above his head, holding onto the edge of the marble for purchase as he was fucked. His mind craved sleep, even his muscles were starting to throb. He had since released his cock, his entrance already throbbing from overstimulation, he didn't want to overdo it. Through the fog, He just prayed it was working, that all this was worth it and saving his life. Dante offered to slow down but Nero declined, only caring about reaching his orgasm’s quickly, out of necessity as well as the need bubbling underneath his skin demanding he do so. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, letting out soft exhausted whimpers against the surface beneath him. Dante softly pressed kisses to his lower back, his breaths becoming more and more labored, signaling he was finally getting close to his own orgasm. “Dante…” Nero whimpered, weakly pushing back against his force to meet the god’s thrusts. Nero’s eyes went wide, opening his mouth and Letting out a loud, strangled moan as his movements cause Dante’s thrusts to hit the bundle of nerves deep inside him. “Fuck, Sorry, is it too much?” Dante asked, his voice husky but carrying a degree of sympathy behind him. 

“Again!” Nero cried, the heat and fuzz swirling around him, his skin feeling electrified. Dante raised an eyebrow “You sure kid?” Nero shook his head, letting out another sob, “No but fuck please I want to cum, hurts so good, wanna cum” He babbled out Dante rested his forehead against Nero’s back, slowing his thrusts so he could line himself up to hit Nero’s prostate. 

Dante set their pace once more, his hips moving at a fast rate, occasionally taking himself out only to slam back in and make Nero see stars, making sure to hit near or on Nero’s prostate with each snap of his hips, focusing on the moans of Nero, and the feeling of his heat clenching down on him, as he neared his own orgasm, happy to have the ability to control his stamina when needed. 

Nero let out a loud moan, the breath being taken from his lungs. Nero continued his absent-minded babbling as each thrust brought him bliss, Dante mumbling words of encouragement against his lovers back. It wasn't long before Nero felt himself fall over the edge. Nero was crying out Dante's name, his cock twitching sporadically as he spilled his seed onto the altar. Dante followed quickly behind him thrusting deeper and harder into Nero with mindless abandon until he himself chased Nero over the edge.

Nero felt as Dante’s body shake behind him, hearing the gods loud groan as he felt his tight heat fill with the god's seed as he collapsed onto the altar, his own body shaking from exhaustion and bliss. Nero felt Dante slip out of him, the cum spilling out of his entrance and down his thighs. The last thing he remembered was strong arms picking him up from the altar, the god pressing soft kisses to his temple as his eye’s fluttered closed.  
“I’ve got you; I’ll keep you safe Nero, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need Danero Friends Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Day62481825) & on [Tumblr](https://atomicsponges.tumblr.com/)


	3. I Was Born Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, I have been hella busy! More fun sexy times ahed, and a really obvious plot twist DUN DUN DUNNN

"How's he doing?" Dante asked, his arms crossed tightly against his chest as he hovered over V. 

With a roll of his eye's V shooed away the other god, "Dante, your hovering isn't going to make my examination go any quicker." 

Two thin fingers press lightly between the bone and the tendon of Nero's wrist. V paused for a moment feeling for the human's pulse and closing his eyes in concentration.

Nero's skin began to glow under the god's careful touch, the light slowly moving up his arm to his chest and down his torso accompanied by a soft, barely audible hum. 

With a huff, Dante raised his hands above his head, taking a few steps back to give V space. "Sorry," He muttered, sliding his hand through his hair. 

"It's quite alright, although I am very curious as to why you're so worried about this human." 

Dante furrowed his brow, his gaze falling onto Nero's peaceful expression as he slept. He wasn't sure why he felt so worried for the well being of this human. 

Maybe it was guilt or how Nero was willing to trust him even though he hadn't exactly given him a reason to all Dante knew was he saw a bit of himself in the kid and knew he deserved to live. 

"Alright, keep your secrets." V mused, a soft smile spreading across his face. 

The god turned back and continued to concentrate on Nero the light illuminating the veins and vital organs in the human's chest.

Dante paced around the room, making himself scarce the best he could, not wanting to get in V's way. He was antsy and didn't particularly care if V noticed, he just wanted to make sure Nero was okay.

With a hum, the light returned to his fingers as the god slowly removing them from Nero's wrist, signaling V's examination was finally complete. His green eye's lingering on the humans sleeping form, raising an eyebrow slightly in curiosity 

"His vitals are doing well, a little too well for a human." The god said after a brief moment of silence. 

V turned to face Dante that knowing smile still spread across his face when Dante let out a deep sigh of relief as he crossed the room and returned to Nero's side. "The drug is still in his body, but his life is not in danger, nor was it ever. He isn't human Dante." 

"What are you talking about?" A scowl appeared on Dante's face, scanning the other god's for any sign of deception. 

He found none.

"I do not jest, Dante, I don't know the logistics, nor do I believe it was intended, but his blood does contain similar elements to you and me." 

Dante couldn't see his face, but he was sure he looked absolutely dumbfounded, "How do we go about this?" 

The other's eyebrow raised not, being able to help the smile that lingered on his lips at the absolute confusion in his companion's face. "Well, it is unlikely he knows, It is wise to tell him, maybe learn a bit more of his origins?" 

Right, Nero's origins. He didn't have the chance to ask to kid anything about himself other than his name. Dante was afraid he wouldn't have the opportunity to, and now he had to tell the kid his great, great, grandfather was probably a god. 

His whole world had been turned upside down in a matter of hours, and Dante couldn't help but feel like he was mostly to blame. 

"I will alert Vergil of my discovery; I leave Nero to you." 

V scribbled a few things on a piece of parchment and took his leave wasting little time on goodbyes before leaving Dante alone with the still unconscious now not-so-human in his bed. 

With a huff, Dante plopped himself down on the edge of the bed only to quickly raise his rear off the mattress with a wince, Instantly shooting a look in Nero's direction. 

When he was sure he hadn't disturbed Nero in any way he slowly lowered himself back down, the bed dipping beneath his weight. 

Dante's gaze landed on Nero's sleeping face, taking a mental note of how peaceful he looked as if he hadn't absolutely been through hell and back. 

Dante absentmindedly smiled, reaching his hand out to lightly touch his shortly cropped hair. He was pleasantly surprised at how soft it was to the touch, briefly wondering exactly how floofy it would be if it were longer. 

A loud snore and sudden jerk of Nero's head made the god quickly reel his hand back and hold his breath. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Dante thought, kicking himself and praying he hadn't woke Nero up, the poor kid deserved every ounce of rest he could get.

Nero shifted around in bed, the rustling of blankets accompanying his soft, irritating noises. Nero's brow furrowed, he tossed and turned a bit, scooting closer to Dante. 

His sudden discomfort only quelled when his arm snaked around Dante's waist and pulled him close, scooting, so his head lay comfortably in Dante's lap. Dante complied, letting himself be held in the vice-grip that was sleeping, Nero. His strength, or at least most of it seemingly returned. 

The younger let out a soft sigh, nuzzling his cheek against Dante's stomach followed by a few moments of silence, signaling to Dante that he must have fallen asleep again, at least that's what he thought.

Baby blue eyes blinked open slowly, groggily looking around the room, absentmindedly still nuzzling against Dante's toned stomach before finally looking up and tired eyes met Dante's.

"Dante...?" 

The youngers voice laced with sleep he let his eye's fall closed and yawned.

Dante couldn't help the way his heart nearly skipped a beat, the kid looked so sweet and innocent, curled up in his lap like a kitten. The god briefly wondered if Nero always woke up like this.

"Morning kid," Dante muttered, keeping his voice soft and low in a feeble attempt to not jostle the younger from his half-asleep state. 

Dante's words were met with a soft groan, Nero wincing slightly at some phantom pain Dante didn't know about. He knit his eye's brows together as he stared down at the younger in his lap.

"Head hurts, S'hot" Nero mumbled, blinking his eye's back up at Dante.

"Yeah, it's going to be like that, the drugs still in your body."

Hesitantly Dante let his hand gently rest on the youngers head, and an act of boldness on his part, but it wasn't like Nero was shoving him away or anything.

Calloused fingers gently carded through short hair, running smoothly across Nero's temples and back up to the semi-fluffy top. It earned him a quiet sigh from the kid, who simply adjusted his head slightly to give Dante better access.

"We have some things we need to talk about, kid," Dante whispered, his fingers faltering slightly at his own words. 

Damn, this is gonna stress him out.

"Dante..." Nero muttered once more, this time he reached up with his own hand, gently ceasing the god's actions and brought his hand down towards his cheek, his neck, and down to his collarbone, showing Dante what he meant. 

He let Dante's hand linger at each place for a moment, causing the god to raise an eyebrow realizing that yes Nero really was warm.

Oh, right.

Dante let out a breathy laugh, only to receive a needy glare from the younger who was now slowly shifting his body into an upright position in front of Dante. 

"C'mere kid," Dante said, patting his lap.

Nero ducked his head in embarrassment, lingering in place for a few seconds, his face flushing a soft pink briefly.

"R-right." He stammered, crawling over and straddling Dante's lap. He placed his hands on Dante's shoulders, looking down at his naked lower half. He quickly averted his, his self-consciousness rapidly bubbling to the surface. 

Dante only smiled, following the youngers gaze downward for a brief moment. "Hey kid, you don't have to be embarrassed, you can't control it, besides this ain't our first time."

Nero caught his bottom lip between his teeth; his eye's briefly meeting Dante's as he adjusted to sit more comfortably in the god's lap. 

"Just shut up..." He huffed, a half-hearted scowl resting on trembling lips.

With a light chuckle, Dante nodded, large hands coming to rest on either side of Nero's hips, pulling the younger flush against him.  
His stubble covered jaw nuzzled against the heated flesh of Nero's neck, a soft sigh slipping past his lips. 

"Need you..." he whimpered. Dante's lips pressing light, opened mouth kisses to his neck, a shiver running down his spine.

“Just be patient, okay? I got you, kid,” he reassured the boy, delivering a soft nip to his neck. 

Nero swallowed, his flushed cheeks turning a darker red as he buried his face into the crook of Dante's neck. 

His control slowly slipping as he feels one of those large hands travel downward and give his ass a firm squeeze. A shy whimper escaped Nero's lips, another shiver of anticipation running down his body and straight to his aching length.

A soft chuckle escaped Dante's lips, relishing in how quickly Nero melts into his touch. 

"Still trust me, kid?"

"I wouldn't be in your lap asking for it if I didn't, just do whatever."

Nero kept his face buried in the crook of Dante's neck, absently grinding his hips down against Dante's

With a brief nod, Dante gently griped one of Nero’s hips with a hand, using his other to reach for a small vile of oil on his bedside table. 

He then poured out the oil on his fingers, rubbing them together as he returned his attention to prepping Nero, his face unburied from the crook of the god's neck as half-lidded eye's watch his movements. 

Dante held his fingers up a bit, showing them to Nero.  
"This is a lot better than spit" He commented, shooting the younger a smirk. 

Nero nodded slowly, a strange sort of look in his eyes, something almost affectionate hidden underneath his drunken haze. 

Dante lined his fingers up, slowly inserting a finger into the boy’s entrance. Nero was already pretty relaxed from their time in the temple, but it never hurts to be thorough, he thought, slipping a second easily inside to join the first.

Nero instinctively clenched even further around him at the sensation, letting out a soft gasp as his body shudders slowly. 

By the third finger, Nero's impatience was getting the better of him, the younger rocking backward against Dante's fingers, letting out soft whines every time he feels them brush against his prostate. 

The noises went straight to his already painfully hard dick, and Dante struggled to control himself, letting out a breathy chuckle, his length twitching in the confines of his tunic and loincloth. 

"Dante I'm ready... please, need you" Nero babbled, letting out a soft hiss at a particularly well-aimed thrust of Dante's fingers that make contact with his prostate once more, His own hand pumping his length in a similarly slow pace as Dante's fingers. 

"Let me just get this off, and I'll give you exactly what you want, promise." 

Nero nodded quickly, whining at the loss of contact as thick fingers slip from his entrance. He raised his hips up, giving the god enough space to slide out of his clothes.

Wasting no time, Dante tossed them haphazardly to the floor, making another quick reach for the vial of oil, this time pouring a generous amount on his throbbing cock. 

Nero inhaled deeply, and Dante felt the shakiness in his muscles, fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Hurry the fuck up, Dante." 

Nero huffed out, a needy moan following right after and that was as much invitation as Dante needed before he lined his thick length up with Nero's entrance, guiding Nero down onto it, and sliding inside of the boy.

Nero let out a deep moan, and Dante could only muster up a groan as the rim of Nero’s entrance envelops the head of his cock. 

"Fuck!"

Dante breathed, Nero's tightness making his head spin as he wondered how it was physically possible for him to be so tight with the amount of prep already done on the boy's body just hours beforehand.

As Dante sat and contemplated the physics of Nero's ass, Nero quickly decided he was tired of waiting and in his drug-filled daze raised himself up, squirming out of the god's grip before suddenly slamming himself down. 

Eye's wide, Nero tossed his head back, his mouth opened in a silent cry, his body shuddering as he instinctively clenched even further around Dante at the sensation of being so suddenly filled.

Dante couldn't help the loud groan that escaped his lips and filled the room, both of his hands coming to Nero's hips, gripping onto him with bruising force, having to use every ounce of self-control not to lift him back up and slam him right back down. 

He could hear the kid’s ragged breathing, feel the trembling of his body. They were locked so tightly that every shudder and shift of Nero's squirming body accidentally pushed him impossibly further down onto Dante, drawing out another grunt from him and a series of strained whimpers from Nero.

“Kid? You okay?"

Still whimpering quietly in his arms, his face once more buried into the crook of Dante's neck, Nero slowly nods. 

Dante could feel the slight wetness on his shoulder; whether it is drool or tears, he couldn't quite discern, instead of pondering what it could be, he gently brought his hands up to the younger's back, rubbing soothing semi-circles into Nero's heated flesh. 

"You're doing so good, just keep breathing for me." He cooed into Nero's ear, his actions to help Nero relax seemingly working as his tightness begins to loosen, just enough for Dante's dizziness to subside 

“Dante,” Nero finally mumbles, his voice breathless and shaky.

“I need you to-"

He cut himself off, letting his hips shift slightly in Dante's lap, trying to get more friction, or at least have Dante's impossibly hard length brush against his prostate. 

Dante chuckled breathlessly, feeling himself succumb to lust, reveling in the feeling of being buried so deeply inside of Nero. 

“I’ve got you.” He whispered, thinking back on when he said those same words as he carried Nero off the altar and brought him here to safety, the boy barely conscious enough to register what he said. 

With his hands situated once more on the youngers hips he helped ease the boy up, raising him, so only the tip is left before bringing him back down. 

Nero let out a deep moan, his arms wrapping tightly around Dante's neck for purchase. 

He let Dante move him a few more times, letting out a cacophony of whines and moans, feeling every inch of the god slide in and out of him.

Nero blinked up at the god, his eye's teary but glazed over and filled with lust.

"Dante..." He whimpered, pulling himself closer to the god and leaning in to press a deep kiss to Dante's lips, Making them both melt, and hold each other that much closer.

Nero was the first to break the kiss, using Dante's shoulders to steady himself, a look of determination spreading across his features.

It took him a bit of time to get used to the new position, each time Dante raised his hips Nero helped. letting Dante set the pace with his hands, he began to bounce on Dante's dick. 

At first, he could barely meet Dante's gaze, his face flushed from embarrassment at just how intimate it all felt, Dante, helping to guide Nero, making sure he doesn't hurt himself again in this new position.

His firm grip on the youngers hips made sure they were at a pace that they were both content with, It was a little slow at first, Nero's hesitancy to blame, but Dante was patient.

It's not like his life was in danger anymore and this time Nero seemingly had more sense of mind in his actions, not just mindlessly writhing in need. 

It wasn't long before Nero takes over, his hesitancy replaced with sheer boldness and he began setting his own pace as he rides. 

His hip's rhythmically raising up and down, body shuddering and walls clenching each time he felt Dante fully sheathed inside him. 

If Dante wasn't in such a death grip, he would of leaned back to enjoy the full view of Nero riding him. Just the sight of the youngers face was enough to make his breath go ragged, reveling in the way the kid’s blue eyes focused on his face, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from the sensation of riding Dante. 

But the intimacy of it all is nice, and oddly made everything feel that much better, made every noise that slips from the boy's mouth sent shivers straight to his aching cock. 

Dante, with enough presence of mind, angled his hips into a better position so that each time Nero fell he speard his own prostate as Dante thrusted up to match his force. 

Dante reveled in just how good Nero felt, his tightness everything. If he didn't know better, he would assume that he was high and Nero was an aphrodisiac. 

"That's it, baby, you ride me so good." 

Dante groaned out, marveling at just how much of Nero he can feel as he fucked up into the boy's heat.

“Dante, I-”

Nero sputtered, grinding himself down hard on Dante's shaft, the god's length brushing against his prostate with each pass making him see stars.

It wasn't hard to tell when Nero was close, his voice raising an octave and his hips raising up and down sporadically.

Taking over Dante raised Nero's hips, bringing him down hard and rhythmically fucking up into him. 

Dante couldn't help but press a messy kiss to the kid’s lips and swallowing Nero’s moan in his mouth as he spills his seed in between him and Dante, white ropes of cum covering their stomachs. 

Nero gripped onto Dante hard, shivers racking his body and his hole tightening around Dante's length. Dante could feel his own orgasm build upon Nero's release, and rather than push it away he gripped onto Nero's hips hard increasing his pace until he chased him over the edge.

letting out a loud groan against Nero's lips, emptying himself into the boy in his lap drawing a shaky whimper from Nero. 

Their lips parted, and foreheads came together, as ragged, uneven breaths were drawn from their mouths. The feelings of lust quickly being replaced with something else, a warm fluttering feeling settling in the god's chest as Nero scooted impossibly closer, snuggling into Dante's arms.

"Feeling better kid?"

Dante asked, receiving a barely audible laugh from Nero. 

"A Lot better." Nero mumbled, his voice sounding content. He raised his hips, allowing Dante's length to slide out of him, letting out a soft whine form the sudden emptiness. 

Dante chuckled and adjusted him and Nero so that he was laying comfortably against soft sheets with Nero situated comfortably on his chest. 

Once their breathing was back to normal and it became apparent that Nero was satisfied at least for now Nero spoke.

His voice was quiet as he raised his head up, crossing his arms against Dante's chest and resting his chin against them. 

"You said we needed to talk?"

"Fuck, right" Dante mutterd, carding his fingers through his damp hair while his other hand gently rubbed small circles against Neros skin. 

"I brought you back here to V, and yes before you ask, that V." 

Dante paused briefly, clearing his throat, figuring out just the right words to say, he was never good at this kind of thing anyway.

"Well he looked you over a bit, we wanted to see if you were in anymore danger and we found a bit more than we bargained for." 

Nero's eyes went wide and he worried his bottom lip, voice lowering to a sad, barely audible whisper.

"So am I?..."

"No! Your fine!" 

Dante sputtered, "More than fine, turns out you were never actually in danger." 

Nero knitted his brows together, head cocked slightly to the side "Dante, I really don't understand?"

"Right, errr well, turns out you're a god, kid, or a god's kid, a Demigod of sorts…" 

The half hearted smile on Dante's lips was less than assuring to Nero. He could only watch the gears slowly turn in Nero's head, the pieces fitting together.

Nero slowly sat up, his expression a mix of anger, and sadness among many other things and Dante couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. 

"I always knew I was different." 

His absent gaze snapped down to meet Dante's, anger bubbling deep within him.

"How the hell does this shit happen!?" 

"Same as humans I guess, were not perfect, gods have needs and desires." 

Dante did his best to speak calmly, hoping to quell a bit of the kids anger. It wasn't working. 

Nero had quickly shifted off of Dante and the bed, pacing angrily about the room with balled up fists as Dante sat up and watched him.

"You gods think your all that, messing with us mortals, just look at where it got me! All because your supposed to be special! And now here I am probably just added to your list of conquests, did you really want to help or were you just looking on preying on some shitty human caught between a rock and a hard place!"

"Hey! I just wanted to help, I'm sorry about those nut jobs and not every god is a heartless piece of shit."

Nero stopped directly in front of Dante, shaking his head and looking anywhere but at the god. He worried his bottom lip standing there for what seemed like forever for him and Dante before speaking. 

"I never really fit in anywhere, always moving from place to place, I was always smarter and stronger than most kids my age, hell my own mother didn't want me nobody did… I'm sorry… I'm not mad at you, you've been nothing but kind and-" 

Nero's words caught Dante off guard, he was half expecting for Nero to sit here and denounce Dante and his own very existence. His anger was a facade, Dante knew all about that from Vergil. It was a way to hide pain and Dante was sure Nero had experienced enough for one lifetime.

Without thinking Dante stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around Nero, the younger not hesitating to wrap his arms around Dante and quietly sob against his chest. 

"I'm sorry Nero… it all must of been hard"

His breath ghosted against Nero's hair as he spoke softly.

"We are selfish, just like humans, worse if you ask me… and I want to be selfish."

Dante inhaled deeply, both to compose himself and to breathe in the kid's scent that he was very rapidly becoming accustomed to.

"You say nobody wants you, well I do. I know we barely know each other but I want to know you, who you are. I see alot of myself in you kid, and no not in… that way… but uh." 

Dante stopped speaking and huffed out a light chuckle, fuck he sounded sappy, but that didn't matter, Nero did. He could only hope that his words were reaching the kid cause damn this kid deserved to be happy and call it fate or whatever but Dante felt like they were meant to meet.

"You get what I'm trying to say here right?"

His only response was a slow nod and Dante couldn't help but pull Nero that much closer. 

Dante held Nero for as long as Nero held on, the youngers sobs eventually coming to a halt and the kid squirmed out of his grasp, his face pink and tear streaked, his gaze looking anywhere but at Dante.

He ducked his head in embarrassment and mumbled something Dante couldn't hear, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

"You say something kid?"

Nero let out a small huff, rubbing his hand across his face, letting out a quiet, embarrassed groan.

"I would like that…" 

Nero muttered out for the second time, giving the wide toothy grin that spread across Dante's face a glare only to give him a shy smile of his own.

"So while you aren't being affected by the drug, let's start from the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to wrap this up in the next chapter, but who knows I could get some sudden creative surge! 
> 
>  
> 
> I need Danero Friends Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Day62481825) & on [Tumblr](https://atomicsponges.tumblr.com/)


End file.
